


Gone

by BeachCat0772



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachCat0772/pseuds/BeachCat0772
Summary: Mark receives news no one wants.   Will he accept it?





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I feel comfortable posting. So here goes nothing!
> 
> I do not own Stargate or any its characters. I'm only borrowing them to play with for a little while. I won't promise that I will put them back the way I found them (if this fic is anything to go by). 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Comments and critiques are welcome!

The little girl giggles as her blond hair bounces around her head. Her father dutifully gives chase. The young boy laughs and waves his hands, frantically urging his sister to throw the ball. The girl stops and heaves the ball to her brother, giggling heartily. The ball soars gracefully through the air landing securely in her brother's outstretched arms.

"Again. I'm losing my touch." Their father groans playfully. He lifts the girl up into a bear hug, ticking her. Her giggles intensify. The boy trots over grinning madly and jumps on his father's back, wrapping his arms around his neck. The entire scene is wholesome. Love and laughter fill the air, so much so that the father almost doesn't hear the sedan come to a stop on the street in front of them. The father twists toward the street, his son hanging from his neck like a cape. 

The father's smiled falters for a second as he observes the two uniformed individuals exit the dark colored sedan. They secure their brim caps on their heads just as he had seen his father do so many times before. He lowers his daughter and taps his son who releases his grip on his father's neck. Both children hide behind their father. The passenger waits for the driver to circle the car before they step toward the man, unified. The man quickly turns back toward his children and drops himself to his knees.

"Go inside, please. Go play in your rooms for a bit." He pleads. The children look as worried as their father. He gives them a reassuring smile and a hug. "Everything will be okay. I promise. Please go play in your rooms."

"Okay." The boy answers obediently. He takes his sister's hand and leads her through the front door. 

The man sniffs as he pulled himself to his feet dusting off his clothing. He takes a deep breath before turning back to his guests. The officers were giving him a respectful distance while he addressed his children. Now that they had retreated to the house, the visitors begin to close the short distance to the man. He reads their rank insignia without conscious thought.

"Are you Mark Carter?" The major asks calmly. The lieutenant pauses, a step behind the superior officer but Mark notices the chaplain insignia on lieutenant's lapel. He knows why these officers have come.

"Which one?" Mark says without thought. He takes a quick breath.

"Please answer the question." The major prods.

"Yes. I am Mark Carter. Which one is it?" He asks again growing indignant.

"Is there somewhere we can talk? In private?" The major asks. Mark groans in frustration.

"Tell me which one." He snaps. The major takes a beat to compose himself before he begins.

"The Secretary of the Air Force has entrusted me to express his deep regret that your sister, Samantha, was killed in action on September 19th. The secretary extends his deepest sympathy to you and your family in this tragic loss." Mark knows the man had been practicing that speech. His delivery was stiff and a little forced. Mark couldn't bring himself to believe the major.

"Sir, is there someone we can call for you?" The lieutenant prompts, finally speaking up. The major reaches into his jacket and brings out an envelope, a pen and a folded piece of paper.

"No. I'll be fine. Uh," Mark pauses to gather his thoughts. "Has anyone, um, told our father?"

"To confirm, that would be Major General Jacob Carter?" The major responds gently, unfolding the piece of paper in his hand.

"Uh, yea. Err…yes." Mark blusters, trying to compose himself.

"We are making all attempts to contact him." The lieutenant answers.

"Great. Thanks." Mark whispers as he lowers his head.

"Sir?" The major asks quietly. Mark raises his eyes to meet the Major's again. "Please verify that this is the correct address and telephone number with which to contact you, then sign your name."

Mark mutely takes the pen from the major and signs his name. He eyes the major and furrows his brow.

"How did she die?"

"I'm not authorized to release that information at this time." The major answers immediately.

"Where did she die?"

"I'm not authorized,"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. It's classified." Mark grouses, handing the paper and pen back to the major.

"A casualty assistance officer will contact you within 24 hours. Again, on behalf of the Secretary, please accept the United States Air Force's deepest condolences." The major hands Mark the envelope he had been holding. Mark takes the envelope and stares, coldly, at the officers who gracefully take their leave. He sees them remove their caps as they climbed into the sedan, fingering the envelope. He watches them pull away before ambling into the house. The front door closes and Mark lays his head on the trim, not taking his hand off the knob. He sighs trying to catalogue his feelings. Numbness, anger, betrayal all seem an apt description his current emotional state but confusion is taking center stage. How had she died? Where did she die? Why couldn't they tell him? Mark sighs again, pulling himself off the door and turning around, finds his children staring at him from the top of the stairs. Apprehension and anxiety permeating their expressions.

"Hi." Mark manages to say.

"Dad, what's wrong?" His son wonders.

"Not right now, David." Mark says, plunging the envelope into his back pocket in effort to hide the news from his children. Seeing his children now, he feels guilty for not preparing them better for this eventuality. He's known his entire life what two officers dressed in Class A uniforms meant. His father is a realist. He never hid the harsh truths of his career from his family. Mark has been coached from a young age that he would have to be strong for his mother and his sister when the time came. He has been prepared for his father to die since he turned 8 years old. He had not been prepared for mother or his sister. The thought has never occurred to him that Sam might die before their father. Mark swallows and tries to paste a smile on his face. 

"Let's grab a snack, huh?" 

"Sure." David says, coming down the stairs to meet his father. 

"Lisa?" Mark calls, holding a hand out to his daughter. Lisa studies her father carefully. Mark smiles genuinely. Lisa looks exactly like Sam in this moment. Coming to a decision, Lisa scrambles down the stairs and wraps her arms around her father's legs, startling him.

"I love you, Daddy." Lisa mumbles into his legs. Mark reaches down and pulls Lisa into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too, Leez." Mark breathes into her hair. The girl is too smart for her own good very much like her aunt. Mark takes another breath before looking at his son. "Let's go get that snack."

Mark hauls Julie into the kitchen with David trailing behind them quietly. He deposits the envelope into a basket on the counter discreetly. He's not ready to have this conversation with David and Lisa. He hates keeping this information from them but he can't be there for them in the way that he knows they need. He feels like a coward.

The rest of afternoon passes quietly. Mark is able to divert any questions about their visitors, though there weren't as many as he'd have thought. When their mother gets home from running errands, Lisa immediately tells her of the two men that came to the house. Lauren looks to Mark for confirmation as Lisa isn't quite able to distinguish reality from her imagination yet. Mark nods solemnly and Lauren understands the message, successfully diverting Lisa again. Mark knows diversion will only be an option for so long. 

Lauren carries the conversation at dinner, asking about the kids' day with Dad. Lisa chatters endlessly until Lauren reminds her to eat. David eyes his father and answers his mother with singular syllables. Mark is keenly aware that David wants to know why to two people with uniforms showed up out of the blue today. He isn't sure if David has made the connection to the visitors with his aunt and grandfather yet. 

Tomorrow. Mark promises himself. I'll talk with them tomorrow. 

Lauren takes over the bedtime routine which gives Mark time alone. A hollow feeling has setting inside Mark. A tear escapes down his cheek as he stares out the kitchen window to the back yard. The grass is getting long, Mark notices. He decides he'll mow tomorrow and sets about clearing the yard of toys and debris in preparation. An hour later, the back yard is immaculate and Mark can delay no more as the sun has nearly disappeared beyond the horizon. 

Mark grabs the envelope and climbs the stairs as Lauren is leaving Lisa's room. He ducks into his little girl's room quietly as Lauren checks on David.

"Goodnight little one." Mark whispers as he kisses her forehead.

"Goodnight Daddy." Lisa replies sleepily. Mark stops in the doorway watching Julie squirm around her bed as she makes herself comfortable. He sighs contentedly. Lauren lays her head on Mark's shoulder and rubs his back. Mark nods and turns away from his daughter closing the door noiselessly. Lauren heads for their bedroom while Mark moves in the opposite direction. He pokes his head into his son's room.

"Whatcha reading?" Mark asks quietly. 

"Avengers comic." David answers shortly.

"Good choice. Don't stay up to late." Mark advises.

"I won't."

"I love you, David." Mark says softly. 

"Love you too, Dad." David replies half-heartedly. He is too engrossed in his comic book to notice the way his father's eyes linger on him.

"Goodnight." Mark calls as he shuts the door.

The door muffles the delayed reply. Mark smiles sadly as he walks toward his bedroom. He can hear the shower running when he enters their bedroom. He absently changes into pajamas and settles into bed before opening the envelope.

There are two letters in the envelope. Mark unfolds the first paper, finding a form letter signed by a Major General George Hammond. The letter is brief mentioning no more than the major did during the notification. Sam is dead and no one can tell him why. The name of the general tickles something in his memory but he can't bring himself to make the connection. Mark sighs as he moves on to the next letter. He unfolds the second paper to find a hand written note in very untidy scrawl on top of a printed letter.

_Dear Mark,_

_I had the honor of serving with your sister, Major Samantha Carter. Simply put, she is the finest officer with whom I have ever served. Her contributions to the Air Force and this country are too numerous to count. _

_She asked me to make sure this got to you._

_If you ever want to talk, I'd be glad to tell you what I can._

_Colonel Jack O'Neill, USAF_

Mark furrowed his brow at the note. He couldn't decide if this Colonel was full of crap or sincere. He could never tell with officers, including his own father. Mark read on.

**Mark,**

**If you're reading this, then know that I'm sorry. I know you have million questions and none of them have been or will ever be answered to your satisfaction. I'm asking you to trust me one last time. **

**I want you to know that I made my choice to serve in the Air Force willingly, free of reservation and without any pressure from Dad in the slightest. I hope you understand.**

**Little brother, you are the kindest, most caring person I know. Please give Dad a chance. I'm sorry I won't be there as a buffer but I know the two of you will work things out. You need each other now more than ever. **

**Be brave, be strong and be willing to ask for help. **

**I love you to the moon and back, **

**Sam**

Lauren opens the door to the bathroom to find rears streaming down Mark's face as he tries to sniff them away. Lauren snuggles in the bed next him. Mark lowers his hands on to his lap as Lauren pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Lauren says.

"She's gone." Mark whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me! I'm sorry. I swear, I'm sorry. I was reading another fic where Sam died and this crept into my head. I ended up liking it so I decided to make this one shot my first fic.


End file.
